


Day Four: Collapsed Building

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Injury, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day four: Collapsed BuildingOrThe walls come crashing down, taking down an archer and a gunslinger with them
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Day Four: Collapsed Building

"⁻ᵃᵏᵉ ᵘᵖ" 

"ᴰᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᴴᵃⁿᶻᵒ, ᵍᵉᵗ ᵘᵖᵎ"

"Hanzo!” Pain shot through Hanzo’s head as he slowly came to, a persistent voice accompanying the pain. His whole body was aching and there was something heavy weighing down on his back. Blinking to adjust his eyes didn’t do much as he could barely make out his surroundings, nothing looked familiar.

“Hanzo? Hanzo are you with me?” McCree’s voice cut through the fog of confusion causing Hanzo to become slightly more alert.

“Jesse? What… where are we?” Hanzo questioned as McCree swam into view, the site of his partner was anything but comforting. McCree looked to be pinned down under a large piece of metal framing and there was blood coming from his hairline.

McCree huffed which was quickly followed by a wet cough that brought a red taint to his lips.

“I think ugh, I think there was an explosion or somethin” Hanzo’s eyes widened, everything suddenly coming back to him.

Jesse and he had been lounging in the gunslinger’s room as they had just gotten back from a mission a few hours prior when the room had suddenly started to rumble and shake, they had little time to react before everything began to collapse and that was the last Hanzo remembered.

“Shit,” Hanzo said quietly as he attempted to move only to have agony shoot through his back, making him grit his teeth and groan lowly.

“Don’t move! You’ll make it worse” McCree scolded him sharply, a very clear panic and concern lacing his tone.

“Can you move?” Hanzo questioned looking over McCree, the metal framing looked heavy but it was pinned down on his prosthetic arm meaning the damage would be minimal.

“I tried, hurts like a motherfucker, think part of the metal of my arm is jammed up in my skin or somethin” McCree replied. Hanzo hummed in response and looked around from his prone position on the floor, seeing if there was anything he could use to get either of them out of this situation.

"Was anyone else in the base?" Hanzo continued, he knew that a few of the other agents were still out on scout missions, his younger brother being one of them thankfully

McCree frowned as he ran through a mental list

"I think Angie, Lena and maybe Winston. We've been down to a skeleton team recently"

Silence overcame the two as they laid under the debris, nothing they could do would get either of them out of this mess.

"Had to be talon or something, no one else would have somethin that'd cause such an explosion like that" McCree piped up, Hanzo humming in agreeance. This wasn't an accident, nothing this big could have been.

"Will the others come for us?" McCree snorted slightly and turned his head to look at Hanzo once again

"I mean, they're gonna arrive home to a pile 'a scrap metal, I think someone will dig through it"

That's all they could do

Wait

Wait and hope someone would be able to shift through the remnants of the base and find the two of them.

Whether the partners were alive or not

Only time would tell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm evil :)
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
